Reconciliation
by mysterywriter04
Summary: This is a crossover of Twilight characters and inspired by the story or the plot of King Thrushbeard from The Brothers Grimm fairytale. And also this story is told in different P.O.V.'s. I hope you enjoy reading!


**Title: **Reconciliation

**Author: **mysterywriter04

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of the Twilight Saga even the story or the plot of King Thrushbeard.

This is a crossover of Twilight characters and inspired by the story or the plot of King Thrushbeard from The Brothers Grimm fairytale. And also this story is told in different P.O.V.'s. I hope you enjoy reading!

P.S. Bella is a bit OOC. All human. Set in a time of kings, queens and extreme royalties.

_In the Kingdom of Isle Esme, ruled by King Carlisle Cullen…_

**Messenger P.O.V.**

"This is to inform that the King of Renella is inviting your son, Crowned-Prince Edward to the royal banquet for the search of his soon-to-be son-in-law and husband for his only daughter, Princess Isabella. It will be 2 weeks from now. Will you come and join the festivities?"

"Of course, I will immediately inform my son. Thank you and please send my gratitude to King Charlie." said King Carlisle of Isle Esme.

"Thank you very much, sir. I shall go and continue my journey. And continues prosperity to your kingdom! Goodbye!"

Whew! One kingdom down and another 29 more to go, I hope I can finish this mission quickly. And be with my family again.

**King Carlisle P.O.V.**

Oh please! Another banquet? Wow! My friend, King Charlie has so many ways to have his daughter to be married to royalties. I hope it's not my son though, I've heard that Princess Isabella is not like her parents, she may be gorgeous but she criticizes everyone around her, how rude of her!

Oh well, my son will be going not me.

"Of course, I will immediately inform my son. Thank you and please send my gratitude to King Charlie." I said.

"Thank you very much, sir. I shall go and continue my journey. Continues prosperity to your kingdom! Goodbye!" said by King Charlie's messenger. At least his messengers are polite.

I called one of our servants and ordered, "Please call my family especially Prince Edward immediately. Thank you very much!"

"Of course, your Highness."

After several minutes, my family emerged in our throne room and each took a seat.

My very beautiful wife, Esme, or to the villagers, Queen Esme sat to my left. Many kings envy me, because of having her as my wife. Why not, she's a real beauty, both inside and out. Together we rule our fine country with fairness and generosity.

My children, Alice and Edward, my treasures for eternity, a gift and blessing from God both sat to my left. They're twins, but having different height, appearance but same hair color from Esme and skin complexion from yours truly.

Then Alice's husband, King Jasper of the Hales, a very competitive but calm ruler and he currently stays with us as a vacation for the stress in his kingdom. He now sat in between Alice and Edward, holding Alice's hand firmly.

Okay, back to the argument.

"King Charlie of Renella and a great companion since the Great War, invited you Edward to go to this so-called royal banquet so that he can find a rightful husband for his lovely daughter, Princess Isabella. Are you willing to go, Edward? You may be accompanied by Alice and Jasper so you won't be bored."

Uhm… Why did Edward's expression changed? Did he like this princess?

**Prince Edward P.O.V.**

Is that what I think my father just said?

I, Prince Edward Anthony Cullen, am meeting Princess Isabella Marie Swan, the beauty of Renella.

"Of course, father!" I said excitedly.

I'll just try my luck if ever she likes me and not criticize and insult me dearly.

"Okay, I shall order for the servants to pack your things and prepare the carriage." said my father, Carlisle.

"Thank you, I shall be at my room if you need anything. And again, thank you very much!" I said happily, still enjoying the news. I'll be able to compose a new song in my piano now. It would be dedicated to my Isabella.

**Queen Alice P.O.V.**

Oh my! My brother really is happy. This is the first I ever saw him that happy, besides the time my father bought him a piano.

"Jasper, have you seen Edward's expression towards the news? He's really happy, isn't he?" I asked Jasper, my handsome but calm husband. He's the only one among my great suitors who can make me calm down in just a touch. It's fascinating though, even my father can't believe it. I, Mary Alice Cullen, stopped having a burst of energy and giddiness.

"Yes, love. I saw and feel it. What did he saw in this princess? Some say that this princess hardly a great daughter to her parents and have an ego that is as large as the whole world." he said silently.

A bit hesitating though, her sister, Rosalie Lillian Hale or Rosalie Lillian Swan is this princess' sister-in-law. She, meaning Rosalie, didn't say anything about the real attitude of this princess. I hope this girl could change.

"I don't know Jasper. I have a bad feeling about this." I sadly replied. I hope this journey can be the solution of Edward having a wife but a kind wife at that.

"But let's start packing, my dear. I know you have so many things or clothes you want to pack that the maids cannot pack themselves. Let's go now, stop thinking about it for awhile." Jasper said, assuring me that everything would be fine.

_After 1 week of non-stop preparation for Prince Edward's journey, they're set to go.,,_

**King Jasper P.O.V.**

Rumors, chitchats, gossips and tittle-tattles those are just other word for everything we heard about this princess that Edward likes and adores.

I've never heard anything about her from my sister though, did she not like that princess or did they got together easily? I'm a bit uncertain about this, really.

But we must proceed so we can see what really the problem about this princess.

"Love, we must go. The carriage is waiting." I called to Alice, my lovely wife.

"Okay dear, I just have to call Edward for a bit. He's busy playing his piano. I think a farewell?" Alice chuckled with her last statement. Really? A farewell for his grand piano?

"Okay, I'll wait for you two, but be quick. We may be late for the schedule." I said.

Let's do this! A trip to learn the real princess' attitude. A trip to make and prove that Edward is a good suitor.

_In the Kingdom of Renella, ruled by King Charlie Swan…_

**King Charlie P.O.V.**

Oh dear God, please let this be a time my daughter not taunt other people. She's not like this to us, her family even to the servants. She's bad to all her suitors, thus having news that my daughter is really evil.

"Dear, please stop. You know Bella, she is as stubborn as you. And that's saying something. Please stop, God will always guide her, through her life. And you know that." my divine wife, Renee said. I hope my daughter will finally find her husband.

Ever since, Rosalie stepped in our kingdom they easily got together and became friends. Rosalie didn't judge her easily, so Bella like her a lot. Oh, Rosalie is the wife of my son and Isabella's twin brother, Emmett.

Emmett will be the ruler of Renella if we, together with my wife, stepped down to the throne. And he easily found his wife, a wife that can stick with him even though he is childish sometimes. Rose can easily discipline Emmett, that's a sight to see. Really funny, even my reserved wife, Renee laughs out loud about it.

"Of course, darling. I have faith in God." I replied, hesitating a bit.

A knock in the door broke my contemplating about what will happen in this banquet.

"Excuse me your Highness, but several of the Princess Isabella's suitors are downstairs and are ready to meet her. Shall I call on her now together with Crowned Prince Emmett and Princess Rosalie?" Billy, our trusted servant for all these years, said.

"Of course, usher them down immediately. We will be following soon." I said, as an assurance for the quivering on my voice, and as sign of being anxious towards the upcoming event.

**Princess Isabella P.O.V.**

Why does my father want me to marry? I know I'm beautiful but not in vain. Sorry, I'm just like this because I know all of my suitors just like me for my beauty and wealth. All of them!

They, even the suitors I harshly denied and ridiculed, still tried to venture and please me to be their wife. It's really annoying, and as a result, the ones being rejected bear false news to other kingdoms and ruin my name. They call me a spoiled brat, an egotistical princess and many other things that aren't quite true.

I know I don't know how to do house chores but I can do anything just to survive, but being a princess, I have many servants to just serve them to me. I have many dislikes though.

Back to the problem, my father wants me to marry someone! Am I that bad of a daughter?

Suddenly, all the trumpets in the palace are blown, informing my suitors' arrival. Oh my! Why so soon?

I better prepare myself and have many insults up at my sleeves.

I ringed my best friend and sister-in-law, Rose, to help me dress up. Sure I'm a princess but I don't like dressing up. I better have others do it or ruin my face and be ugly. Nope, that will not happen.

A knock broke my rant and continuous reverie, and I know who it instantly was. Rose!

"Rosalie, is that you?" I called.

"Oh yes, dear sister. What can I do for you? I've heard that your suitors are on their way to capture your heart and be their respectful wife?" I quickly groaned about her statement. Is that the latest tease? Annoy-Bella-to-hell?

"Can you fix my hair and make-up and dress me up? Please dear sister! And, please, don't ever say those suitors, they ruin my day. I have tons of insults ready to be said to those poor men who asked my attention." I said mockingly.

As Rose finally finished fixing me up and making me pretty, I thanked her but before that she warned me, and her exact words are "You know Bella, I know what you feel, having a lot of guys ready to swoon you off your feet and it's a nice gesture, but sometimes an annoying thing to experience. But you must at least appreciate some and get to know them or else it might be too late and you are paying all of your debts in and regret it dearly. Be careful for every word you say, darling. I will always look out for you as a sister. Good luck!" I shivered internally, it's not like Rosalie even said that.

"Okay Rose, let's better get this started and finish it real quick." I said and I started walking in to our ballroom and where my said suitors are waiting.

_After a few minutes of walking down the hall and summing up all of her words, Princess Isabella is ready…_

"Oh Princess Isabella, are you ready?" Jake, my best friend in the whole world and the son of Billy, asked me as soon as I show up in the ballroom.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be ready?" I said.

"Uhm… you don't look like you are ready, you look like a scheming girl ready to make her master plan." By that, my eyes might probably popped out from their sockets. Am I that obvious?

"Hey! Am I that obvious?" saying out loud my previous thought, and suddenly Jake is looking like he will burst with laughter any minute now. As I look around, everyone as in all the servants are also chuckling silently. And I took those recent actions as a yes.

"Bella, don't be mad. You're easy to read once you are planning something. And that's saying something." Humph. Why can he and all of the people here can read me?

"Why would they bother marrying me though? Ah, I know! My body and my money! Grr-!" Oh shoot! I just growled. And Jake together with my family whom I didn't know arrived is chuckling silently.

"Hahaha! Bella did you just growled?" and he continued laughing. Jacob will pay! Big time!

"You'll pay Jacob Black, you didn't just embarrass me infront of my suitors but to my family and good servants, just wait and you'll pay." I hissed. Don't mess with me, or you'll wish that you've never born in this world. And Jake knew that.

After the threat that I gave, I saw that he was now cowering behind Rose who I didn't know came closer to me as soon as she arrived. Too bad, I'm busy getting back at Jake. Coward mutt! I growled again to his direction.

"Uhm… B-Bella, I'm scared now. P-Please s-stop?" Jake stuttered nervously and his last statement became a question. What a poor boy! Hilarious!

I can't hold onto my laughter any longer, so I burst out laughing.

And then, someone boomed beside me. I jumped a feet high because of too much shock, I didn't recognized him, and it said, "Oh don't be mad at him Bella. He's just lightening up the mood. You're so tense and now wear a very bad aura since we arrived and saw you talking to Jake, you know?" Is he finish? I was about to answer, but it cut me off.

"Don't answer that question though. Hahaha! And quite frankly, can you take it easy on them for once, I've experienced on what their feeling right now. Be good, so that we could stop all of this rumors going around that is about you" Woah! Emmett is beside me. Ah… Emmett is the one, he is the It I'm talking about! How do they do that? Disappearing then someone will appear?

"Oh my God! Brother, should you be with Rose and pounding my dear friend slash enemy for using your wife as a shield from me? And no, answer after I finish speaking. Why did you just appear like that? And did you just said in perfect grammar and pronunciation a complete educated sentence without a comeback to you cute little sister? And is this one of the days that practically said to torment-and-annoy-Bella-about-being-a-good-princess? And why should I be cool with them, as in my suitors? Huh Emmett? Answer me!" I said and without a moment to lose.

I looked at Emmett and gasped! He is gaping and doesn't have a good comeback for at least five seconds. That's a first! And then I also noticed that he wasn't the only one, everyone and by that I mean my parents, sister-in-law, best friend, my servants slash friends are hanging their mouth open. What did I do? I just talked, right?

Oops! That's not what princesses do. I'm dead. Kill me now!

Before I continue my war inside my head, my dear old brother decided to break the silence and say the smartest thing ever, "Wow Bella! I don't know you could speak like that! Amazing!"

And then before I could respond to his dim-witted response, Rose said, "You could give Alice a run for her money. You know the one I'm telling you about my brother's wife?" And so?

"So? I can. And by the way, what a good statement that was! Emmett, you didn't even answer my questions!" I said having my voice rise to a higher volume every second. I think I caught everybody's attention, so I blushed. Emmett will pay.

And then our parents cut in, maybe to stop the sibling fight. If it didn't stop, it will be an all out war in the kingdom for a week. Prank wars and many more.

"Bella, be civilized. Your suitors are changing their minds about wanting to marry you, you know?" My mom said, silently and gently. She's cautiously warning me about my manners.

"Oh and that also applies to you Emmett, except the part about suitors because you don't have one." My mom said chuckling at the end.

"Yes Mom." We said in unison.

"Jinx!"

"Double Jinx!"

"Stop this instant! Stop or no food for you at dinner tonight!" That officially stopped our bickering.

"Now, are we all ready?" My father continued his tone, stern, devilish and spooky.

"Of course father." We said, afraid that we will really lose our food. And we heard silent snickers behind us, and saw that is Jake and Rose. Hey! No food meaning no energy. No energy, no funny businesses. No funny businesses, silent kingdom and peaceful kingdom, and that's the way we rule this kingdom. Ugh! So that's why!

"Okay then, Billy let the suitors fall in line so that my daughter can examine and choose who she likes. Thank you!" Then Billy quickly made them fall in line.

Wow! They're really willing. But sadly, I'm not.

I will now officially start Plan B, since Plan A didn't work. Uhm… If you are confused, Plan A is the constant bickering and funny fight I had with Emmett. Nobody knows about that plan, because it came out naturally. I didn't lose an effort to start it. Whew!

Plan B! My usual plan, ridicule them all.

"Okay father! Let's start!" I said a bit enthusiastically for my taste. Oops! I think my father see through my plan…

Please let me not be too obvious.

I examined each one of them and found none, a slight likeness maybe. I think his name with his title is Crowned Prince Edward Anthony Cullen. Oh! He is the son of my father's friends, King Carlisle Cullen of Isle Esme.

After an examination, a one-on-one civilized talk between me and one of the suitors will occur. Plan B on work! Yes!

So let me start by describing the suitor and how our talk has been. I'm very sorry if it isn't a good talk, I just gave each one of them a piece of my mind. But hey! If that's the only way for them to know I'm not interested then so be it.

First is Prince Mike Newton of which is one of the most willing to try out and seek my hand in marriage. He always attempts and always lose.

"Hi Princess Isabella, I'm very happy to see you again!" he said, with a tone of desperation.

"Oh, hi Prince Mike! You have great nobility in visiting me again, I think." I said with full sarcasm.

"My Isabella, why are you playing that you're so hard to get? I know you like me." See? So full of himself! As if I'll marry him!

"First, don't call me Isabella, it is Princess Isabella. Second, you are like a golden retriever! Third, I will never like you! Fourth, you don't own me! And lastly, stop dreaming!" I shrieked. I'm so frustrated to this guy. He's so stupid.

Before Prince Mike or let's call him Mr. Wine-cask talking some sense to me, I cut him off and called the guards. "Guards! Can you please take Prince Mike Newton to his carriage and inform my dad, never ever invite that guy anymore. Thank you!" And they quickly obliged.

Second on our list is Prince James Volturi of the prestigious Volturi Clan from Italy. What a nice surprise.

Again, let's start with the introductions. "Hi Princess Isabella, it's a pleasure to see you today." he said politely with a bit tone of discomfort.

"I can't say it's also a pleasure to see you, because frankly I just want to clean my room. But, you remind me of my trusty broom. It's long, thin and has blond hair." I said.

"But Princess, you're so off – " I cut him off, because this Prince has a tendency of ranting.

... TBC


End file.
